The tailed beast
by Emerald Fire9
Summary: Miles "Tails" Prower has been feeling different ever since Sonic became a werehog and to control himself once again he will have to seek out the jinchuriki of the Shinobi world.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN**_

_I just thought of this literally seconds ago. I had to write it and hopefully everyone will like it. Rated M for graphic experiences but most likely no lemons._

Miles "Tails" Prower has been feeling different ever since Sonic became a werehog. At first he thought it was just exhaustion and fear for his friend. But the feelings still wouldn't go away even when he was cured. Then on November 21st 2007 when he turned 15 he awoke to horrible pain coming from between his tails. It felt like someone was pulling his spine out of his back. Tails screamed aloud jolting awake his roommate Sonic who ran over to his bed.

"TAILS!" Sonic yelled at his friend writhing in pain. "Don't worry little buddy I'll get you to the hospital." He said picking him up and running faster than he's ever run before to the hospital. He bursts through the glass doors making them shatter and the nurse Scream. "Please help my friend." Sonic pleaded to the nurse and then he collapsed using all of his energy running over to the building. The nurse sits stunned for a second then quickly calls on the intercom.

"WE NEED 2 GURNEYS DOWN TO THE MAIN ENTRANCE NOW! WE HAVE SONIC AND TAILS HERE REQUIRING MEDICAL ATTENTION!" In less than twenty seconds the doctors arrive and carefully load the writhering Tails onto one and the passed out Sonic onto the other. The nurse Katelynn (2 n's yes) Thompson sits back into her chair. "Could Robotnik Jr. have come back for revenge?"

~FLASHBACK~ (Flashback music)

On a circular platform floating in the middle of a volcano Eggman and Sonic face off."Sonic your death will be broadcast throughout this world and all others and I will let my son defeat you." Eggman stepped to the side and revealed a young child of 12 years. He was tall for his age but not gangly. He had raven black hair with midnight blue eyes and even from a television Katelynn could tell that he was very muscular. She was 15 years old at the moment and remembered thinking

"Who on MOBIUS did he fuck to make that piece of meat? She must have been the hottest person EVER to balance out with that to make him." She turns her attention back to the screen and hears this.

"I'd say that he takes after his mother but it looks like she's still getting over having a baby EggWOMAN!"

"YOU LITTLE BLUE PAIN IN MY ASS I'll-"

"I'm not going anywhere near there Eggwoman." By now even Eggman's son is struggling not to laugh while Katelynn is rolling on the floor laughing.

"We'll see whose laughing when you see our new invention. Jr. Go and bring me the Diamonds."

"Has your head gone as saggy as your stomach because you're supposed to say Emeralds not Diamonds." At this Eggman smiles.

"No I mean Diamonds Sonic and these Diamonds are 10 times more powerful then all of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald combined! I call them the Twin Diamonds of Destruction or the double Ds." At this both Sonic and Eggman's son burst out laughing. "What's so funny about Dou-." Suddenly Eggman closes his mouth realizing what he said. He suddenly turns sharply to his son and barks out "Didn't I tell you to get those Diamonds!" His son suddenly stops laughing, nods and leaves returning a few seconds later with 2 pairs of sunglasses and a black bag that seemed to be shining with light on one side and a complete black abyss on the other. "Thank you son. Now put on your glasses and pull out one of the Diamonds." Eggman said putting on his own glasses. His son does as he says but pauses before pulling out the Emerald almost like he's afraid of what will happen. "PULL IT OUT!" Eggman yells out shocking him into bringing it out. The Diamond was the most beautiful thing Katelynn had ever seen. It was completely clear so she could see through to the other side but it made it look better and brighter. Even Eggman looked thinner and almost handsome through it. But the most amazing thing was that it was throwing out light like it was a star on Earth.

"So you have a rock that can make light. Big whoop, I got one of those at Wal-Mart a few days ago."

"Oh this does more than just that. One side of the gem gives off a light that makes everything it touches better." Eggman said moving to the side once again but now he looked 200 years younger. He was model muscular with a 5 o'clock shadow that defined every part of his face making Katelynn almost drool.

"If it did that to you I wonder what it would do to me?" Sonic asked slyly "I'm already better then you are right now and if that thing hit me I would be the not just the fastest but the hottest thing alive as well."

"You won't BE alive very soon Sonic. Pull out the Second Diamond! "Jr. pulls out the second Emerald and it seems to try and pull the first Diamond into it. "This Diamond has a harming effect. Whoever holds it will die unless they are holding the other Diamond. If you even look at it without the healing effect of the first Diamond you will be blinded permanently. It took me many broken eyes before I found something to counteract this effect. Say good bye to your eyes Sonic and soon after. YOUR LIFE!" Eggman laughs evilly as his son puts the first Diamond into the bag. Suddenly screams fill Katelynn's living room as a figure stumble blindly away from Eggman's son and accidentally off the side of a cliff.

_**AN**_

_Review please and tell me what you thought. It's really late but I needed to write this before I slept. It's late so I'll post it. And don't worry Naruto fans he will be arriving very shortly._


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN**_

_I forgot to put this in the last chapter. I don't own any of these characters except for Eggman's son and the Nurse. Enjoy this new chapter._

There was only one thing that was wrong with Dr. Eggman's plan. Hedgehogs have an inner eyelid that can be closed but still let Sonic see. This let him be able to run over to Eggman and tear off his glasses. He screamed at the pain in his eyes as he stumbled away from the Diamond and off of the cliff.

"FATHER!" Robotnik Jr. screamed out. His father fell into the lava and with a final scream started sinking into the boiling rock as his skin melts off of his body. There was a sudden silence like everything on the whole planet was holding it's breathe waiting for something to happen.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Sonic said softly shaking his head. "I thought he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone again if he was blind."

"WELL IT DIDN'T WORK OUT THAT WAY! YOU KILLED MY FATHER! YOU'RE A MURDERER MASCURADING AS A HERO SO YOU WON'T PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!" Robotnik Jr. screamed at Sonic "My father committed crimes but he at least admitted that he did them but you won't. You'll sit at your mansion being fed grapes by your girlfriend never thinking about this moment again. But I'll be back for you Sonic. I'll make you pay!" Robotnik Jr. stormed over to the side of the rock. Sonic was about to run over and save him but he just kept walking across the air like there was a floor over there. Sonic starts cautiously walking over and puts his foot in the same spot Jr. did but his foot feel straight down. He quickly scooted back and sat there thinking about what happened. He then looked up the five miles to the top of the volcano.

"How am I going to get out of here?" Sonic thought to himself as he heard a familiar drone coming from above him. As he squinted he was able to see a blue speck in the distance. As it closed in Sonic could see the Tornado closing in. "Tails!" He yelled in delight. But the plane didn't seem to be slowing down. "Tails?" Sonic said again. Suddenly right before the plane hit the ground it turned sharply towards sonic and stopped almost immediately. Before the plane had even stopped a pink ball of quills jumped out and tackled Sonic to the floor.

"SONIC YOU FORGOT ABOUT OUR DATE!"

"No no I didn't Amy Eggman kidnapped me but I won't be able to use that excuse anymore." Sonic said sadly.

"Why Sonic?" Amy asked pulling away a little bit.

"He fell of the side of this…. Island I guess and fell into the lava." Sonic finished softly. Amy pulls away from Sonic shocked at what he said.

"You killed him?"Sonic nods ashamed of himself "FINALLY!" Amy yelled throwing herself at Sonic again "I can't believe it took this long. You've been fighting him for YEARS. I mean he's tried to kill all of us more times then we have quills."

"You don't understand Amy he was still a living person and every living thing deserves life. Even a bloated Eggman."

"I know Sonic it's just a relief to not worry every day if you're going to be killed tomorrow or not. I know this must be hard for you Sonic but just think about it. No more Eggman means that nobody has to worry about his robots again and nobody has to worry about becoming a part of Robotnik Land." Amy said trying to reassure her lover. (Yes I love SonAmy and Tream but like the title said probably no Lemons) Sonic sniffs audibly and Amy sees that he's crying. "Come on Sonic lets go home and let everyone know that we're safe." Amy said almost dragging him to the Tornado.

~End of Flashback~

That was seven years ago and Robotnik Jr. has never made a move before now but he might have begun his revenge. (Can't think of another way to say that if you can please P.M. me it) While she was thinking to herself her friend Dr. Conner came over and lightly poked her shoulder making her jump.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Katelynn yelled at him.

"Just making sure you were still alive you were staring off into space for a while."

"If I was dead I would be slumped in my chair."

"Not if there was something keeping you up."

"Like what!"

"Piano wire used as a garrote then tied to the ceiling."

"You have such a sick mind Conner."

"What can I say Kate I was dropped on my head when I was a baby and started talking a week later. The first words out of my mouth were _I think the sun looks like mommy and daddy when they were sleeping together._ My parents were shocked to say the least. My dad had a heart attack and my mother fainted. Thank goodness my sister was home so she could call 911."

"For the 37th time. EW! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!"

"Come on you know that story is funny."

"IT ISN'T" Katelynn said while holding in her laughter at their weekly ritual. "Did you come out here for a reason besides to creep me out?"

"Actually I did. Sonic the hedgehog just used up all of his energy running here while Tails is in a very different situation."

"What's happening to him?" Katelynn asked in fear

"Ever since the chaos Emeralds were being used for weapons the government has been developing equipment to measure the amount of Chaos energy in an object or living thing. We got a prototype to see if anyone comes in who has been affected by the Chaos Emeralds. It is powerful enough to withstand readings from a super sonic but when we tested Tails with it, it exploded in a ball of what seemed like yellow flames but they weren't hot. It seems as if Tails is producing an energy that is more powerful then all of the Chaos Emeralds combined but is similar to them at the same time. This power is making him go through the most painful experience imaginable as his body will change form to cope with this new energy." Katelynn sits there stunned by what her friend has said.

"How is that possible?"

"We don't know but we think it might have to do with his genetic mutation that gave him the 2 tails because that's where the pain is concentrated the most."

"Who's going to tell Amy and Cream that their men are in the hospital?"

"You." Conner said as he turned and walked away. Katelynn is stunned into silence at what he said. One thought kept running around her head. _I hope they've heard the phrase don't kill the messenger._


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN**_

_Can't think of anything funny to put down. So enjoy this new chapter that may or may not be long. It all depends on where the story takes me. ADIOS UNTIL NEXT TIME!_

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING….. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING….. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING…..RIII-_

"Hello?" a 19 year old pink hedgehog asked tentatively, knowing that the voice on the other end was going to deliver bad news.

"Mrs. Hedgehog?"

"Yes?"

"Is Mrs. Prower there?"

"Yes let me get her. CREAM! COME OVER HERE PLEASE!" Amy yelled to the 13 year old Bunny upstairs.

"Coming Amy." Cream said softly downstairs as she quickly paused her movie and walked downstairs, cleaning herself up on the way.

"Yes Amy?"

"Someone wants to talk to you." Amy said handing the phone to her.

"Mrs. Prower?"

"Yes?"

"Put the phone onto speaker this is for both of you." Shocked Cream stands still for a second before pressing the speaker phone button. "Can you both hear me?"

"Yes." Both of the women say softly fearing what the voice would say.

"Both of your husbands are in the hospital. Sonic just expended all of his energy running here while something very strange is happening to Tails." Once again both of the women are stunned into silence until Amy says softly

"I'll go to the hospital and make sure that both of them are okay. You should be the first one to learn what happened to Tails." Cream just nods barely registering what Amy had said. Amy goes out to the garage and takes one of Tail's modified cars to the nearest hospital.

"Mrs. Prower?" Katelynn asked shocking Cream out of her mind.

"Y-Yes?"

"Tails will live. He wasn't harmed by anything but rather he is producing an energy that is causing his body to change permanently."

"WILL HE STILL BE TAILS!?" Cream asked in fear.

"We don't know. He is in incredible pain right now as his bones are being repeatedly broken and put back together again. People have gone through much less pain and completely lost their memories but Tails has gone through more than most and is stronger than anyone I have ever known. I think he will be alright but we won't know for sure until he wakes up." Cream stays silent for several minutes. "Cream you should get down here so the first thing that he sees is someone that he loves."

"R-R-Right." Cream stuttered as she hung up the phone. She then walked outside and took Tornado to the hospital determined to be the first thing Tails will see.

_**AN**_

_It was decided to be short. I know that you don't like short chapters but there will probably be another chapter up before the end of the day and defiantly by tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN**_

_I told you that I would get this up by today. Yes this will most likely be the schedule with at least one post a day and sometimes more. Also I don't care if people can't "LEGALLY" fly planes close to the ground but who cares. The characters are all pretty much naked and are TALKING ANIMALS WITH FUCKING SUPERPOWERS! WHO'S GOING TO ARREST THEM?! TELL ME ONE PERSON WHO CAN AND WOULD ARREST THEM! *Rant over* Anyways I am HORRIBLE with coming up with chapter names. Worst person on this whole site hands down. My 6 year old cousin does this better. I NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET! PLEASE SEND ME NAMES! YOU WILL GET CREDIT FOR THE NAMES! Completely different news I can't get my poll to work so I could use some help with that to. It says that it's in BETA and it won't let people use it. So Anyways P.M. me about this stuff above me after reading this chapter. Good bye for now._

Both of the women arrive at the hospital at the same time. Amy parks in a handicapped spot next to the doors and rushes inside while Cream lands on the helicopter pad and runs down to the main level to meet Amy speaking with Katelynn.

"Amy calm down they will both live and being hysterical won't make either of them wake up any sooner." Katelynn said softy trying to comfort her.

"I CAN'T JUST CALM DOWN! MY SONIKKU IS LYING IN A HOSPITAL BED WITH OUT ME AND IF SOMEBODY DOESN'T BRING ME TO HIM I'LL START SMASHING DOWN DOORS LOOKING FOR HIM!" Amy yelled bringing out her trusty hammer.

"AMY STOP!" Cream yelled startling Amy into compliance. "You trashing the hospital won't do anything and the only one who's in danger is Miles. I'm the one who should be screaming and smashing stuff but I won't because I know it won't help." Cream said with tears in her eyes.

"Cream." Amy said sadly "I forgot about Tails. You're right." Amy turns to the nurse. "Sorry I lost my composure…..Katelynn." Amy finished reading her name tag.

"It's all right I can't imagine what hearing that someone you love is in the hospital feels like but I have to deliver that pain every day here." Katelynn said sadly.

"Can we see our husbands please?" Cream asked from the background.

"O-Of course you can!" Katelynn said surprised. "Sonic is in room 190 down that hall *She points to the left* and Tails is in 191 just next to it but Cream."

"Yes?" Cream asked tentatively.

"Please stay in Sonics room. You won't want to see him the way he is right now."

"If the doctors can put up with it than so can I." Cream said bravely running with Amy down the hall.

"You're going to need all of the bravery you have Cream." Katelynn said softly.

_**AN**_

_MUAH HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER JUST TO IRRITATE YOU GUYS! BUT DON'T TRACK ME DOWN AND KILL ME. ANOTHER CHAPTER SHALL BE UP BEFORE YOU FINISH READING THIS CHAPTER! ALSO REMEMBER TO REVEIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

_TH-TH-TH-TH-TH-TH-TH-THAT'S ALL FOLKS!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN**_

_Told ya that it would be up before you finished that chapter. Everything that was said in the author's note in chapter 4 still applies so please. REVI W W. IT'S WHAT AUTHORS LIVE FOR! ALSO WHAT THEY LIVE ON AND I'M RUNNING OUT *cough cough*_

Amy and Cream run down the hallway passing door numbers in a blur. They only started to slow down when they heard Tail's screaming. When they first heard the screaming they had no idea what it could be. It didn't sound like anything a living creature could make. The closest thing that Cream could think of was a car wreck but it was 100's of times worse than that and it kept going on and on. Then she suddenly fell to her knees making Amy stop.

"Cream what's wrong!?" Amy asked in fear.

"That's tails." Cream said trembling. Amy stopped dead in her tracks realizing what she said.

"Then you go in there and help him through this Cream." Cream looks up at Amy surprised at what she said. "He needs you now more than ever and we also have some news of our own to tell our men." Amy said winking at their inside joke while Cream laughed weakly.

"You're right Amy, Miles needs me and I won't let him wait any longer." Cream said standing up to her paws and running to Tail's room her womanly charms bouncing even more than Amy's were just a little bit ago.

"You grew up faster than any of us Cream." Amy said smirking as she ran to get into Sonics room.

_**AN**_

_Do you guys like how I tricked you all into thinking that this was the end of this chapter with the __**AN? **__I thought that it was very clever so here's the rest of this chapter._

"MILES!" Cream screamed out louder than even Tails was as she opened the door. Inside she saw her love spasming on the bed while the doctors tried to restrain him. He was foaming at the mouth with the whites of his eyes showing and he was FLOATING AND GLOWING_._ He looked like a giant Light bulb and was hard to look at. Cream ran up and grabbed one of his arms and suddenly he stopped spasming and fell onto the bed but he was still screaming and glowing but about a third as bright and loud while Cream started glowing and feeling pain as well. Shocked at this sudden change Cream let go and he slowly started to float up and glow brighter again.

"RABBIT HOLD ONTO HIM!" One of the doctors yelled at Cream forcing her hand onto Tail's arm again and he fell onto the bed once again and he was still while Cream started to scream as well and she clutched her stomach and bent almost double "Just a bit longer we just need to sedate him." The same doctor said taking out a needle filled with a clear liquid which he injected into Tails until nothing was left. He was knocked out immediately and Cream let go as soon as he was out. They all watched in tense silence to see if he woke up but the only difference was that he would glow brighter and they were able to see patterns in the light. There were swirls of darkness on his stomach with what almost looked like commas around his neck and there were lines all around his body. Cream couldn't help but notice that this transformation was levitating more parts of him than she had realized and all she could think was.

"It's SO much bigger than before."


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN**_

_We meet again Austin Powers, but this time you will fail because I have a new weapon. I HAVE SHADOW THE HEDGHOG! MUAH HA H- WHAT! ! I DON'T OWN THAT SERIS SO I CAN'T USE ANYTHING FROM THAT FRANCHISE! This put's quite a kink in my plans. Come back next week and I'll have a new plan._

Cream is transfixed by Tails as she unconsciously starts reaching her hand downstairs when a Doctor coughs next to her making her start and blush. "This reaction is normal; the sedative works by bringing blood away from the brain causing a shutdown of the body's higher functions and the blood rushes to… other areas of the body and cause them to stretch and lengthen to unprecedented statures." The doctor said awkwardly. Cream just nods still transfixed by the still growing bishop. "We're all glad that you were here. Do you mind if we ran some tests on you to find out how you… Siphoned the energy away from him and see if it had any adverse effects on you."

"Su-Sure… Conner." Cream said coming out of her daze.

"Follow me please." Conner said while holding out his hand.

"So Cream have you ever been intimate with a male?"

"WHAT!" Cream yelled shocked at the question.

"We need to know if you have had intimacy with a male so that I know which tests to conduct. Women with their hymen intact have different tests than those that don't."

"I have been intimate before." Cream said embarrassed. Conner nods, expecting this answer.

"Do you know if you are pregnant?" Cream nods after a moment of shock. "Ok final question. Do you know how long you've been pregnant?"

"2 weeks."

"Ok the first thing that we're going to do is check on the children with an internal ultrasound. It's too early to do an external one."

"When you say internal you mean…"

"I'm going to put a camera into your womb." Conner said matter of factually. "It's going to feel weird because I need to lubricate it but it needs to be done to check on the babies. They're just too young to be checked on any other way." Conner finished while taking out a long tube and gel jar out of a drawer. Cream looks at the camera and realizes that it's very long but also very thin which makes her relax a little bit but not by very much. "Okay and it would also help if you were to lubricate yourself Cream. I'll wait in the hall while you weten yourself. There are some helpful magazines for Mobians like you in the second drawer down on the very right." Conner left Cream in the room by herself. She looked over to the drawer he talked about. Despite herself she walked over to it, opened it, and took out a copy of _FURRY LOVE. _On the cover was a picture of a familiar black hedgehog and bat (Yes I also like Rougdow and also yes I think Rouge would be the dominant one just because she wouldn't stand for anyone to dominate her) grabbing at each other in a passionate embrace. Cream started flipping through the thick magazine quickly but that was the point of the magazine. It was a bunch of pictures put close together that when flipped through very fast showed a hardcore love scene between them. Watching this made Cream wet and she started to stroke her revealing slit. Then she remembered why she was in that room and quickly put the magazine back.

"Conner I'm done" Cream said shakily.

"Okay I'm coming in." He said. He walked in rubbing the lube onto the camera. "Get on the bed and spread your legs please." Cream nods and does what he says. "Spread your fur please." Cream hesitates for a second before complying. "Okay this won't hurt but it will feel different from anything you've put inside of yourself." Cream nods again bracing herself. She gasps as the object entered her folds. The only thing she could think of was a hotdog with pudding. She's been craving it since last week and that's when she realized that she might be pregnant.

"It feels like it's almost there." Cream gasped out.

"It is. The embryo should be on the screen now…. Ugh Cream?"

"Y-yes?"

"Are you sure that it's only been two weeks since you got pregnant?"

"I've only done it once and that was 2 weeks ago."

"Well then Mobian children take 6 weeks to become fully grown because you have a child that looks like it's been in there for 3 months."

_**AN**_

_BAM! DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YA! THOUGFHT THE BABIES WERE DEAD DIDN'T YA! WELL I'M NOT A BABY MURDERER SO I WON'T KILL BABYS IN MY STORYS! Although I can't say the same about old men. You know the drill Review this story and tell me what to do about my poll. Also tell me anything that I did wrong and that before wasn't a lemon so don't complain that I lied in the beginning because I didn't._


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN**_

_To tired to rant. Just do me a favor and review please._

"W-WHAT!" Cream said sitting up making the camera jostle inside of her in a very uncomfortable way.

"Sit down Cream. It might be that they do only take that long or Tail's energy could have accelerated their growth. We'll know in a few weeks so just try and calm down." Conner said reassuringly.

"HOW CAN I! I'M GOING TO BE A MOTHER IN LESS THAN A MONTH!" Cream yelled out in pain now as she started to feel the babies pressing against her womb stretching it faster than it was made to.

"Just think about this. You're going to be a mother to the children of somebody that you love." Cream blinked remembering Tails and thinking about how he would always tell her that he loved her, always surprised her with romantic gestures like picking her 21 Lilies because she said that she liked them and the number 21. How he would find every way that he could to make her smile and laugh. How he looked into her eyes every second they made love conveying all of his love to her in ways that can't be done with words.

"You're right Conner. I love him and he loves me and also can I ask you to do a few things for me?"

"Ugh w-what would that be Mrs. Prower?" Conner said nervously knowing what his advice and devilishly good looks can do to even married women.

"Can you take the camera out of me and get me a copy of the footage?" Cream asked wondering at his stutter.

"O-Of course Mrs. Prower. I have to keep it in there while I get the footage because it is programmed to delete the footage once pressure is brought off of the head of the wand because most mothers don't want their children to be thought of as a blob of jelly so you'll have to bear with it while I download the information onto this chip." Conner said bringing out a small computer microchip and sliding it into the end of the wand accidentally pushing it into the womb even farther making Cream gasp. Then he presses a button on the viewing screen and the wand starts to vibrate making Cream grasp onto the bed frame as she starts to lubricate again.

"It won't last much longer Cream then it will come out on its own." Conner said then he started to blush realizing the double meaning of what he said and suddenly realizing how pretty Cream was in a 'larger' way than people would have thought at her age. Then there was a ding like on an oven timer and the Camera stopped vibrating. Cream quickly lets her legs relax to her sides making the camera slowly slide out giving Conner a teasing view of her wet heat and giving him some heat in a similar area. "Get the chip out of the back of the camera when you're ready. I need to… do some records for my friend." Conner left quickly heading straight for the bathroom not willing to let medical school repeat itself with having to aboard his own son.

"Dr. Conner?" Cream asked confused by his reaction but realizing that it was probably something important. She hears a clink on the floor and feels the camera leave her inner walls. She quickly sits up and winces at the pain in her stomach. She looks down and gasps in shock. Her stomach looked three times the size it was just a couple minutes ago. She then feels an odd sensation like somebody was poking her from the inside and she realized that it was the babies kicking which made her smile softly. She slowly scooted off to the side making sure not to bump herself on any of the equipment. She then looks down to the floor realizing how hard it would be to bend down with her children in the way. She carefully walked out side and looked for someone to help her and she saw Katelynn from the front desk.

"Katelynn!" Cream said in relief glad that someone she knew, albeit not very well, came across her and not some stranger. The voice makes her jump almost dropping her folders.

"C-Cream you scared me!"

"Do you think that you could help me Katelynn?"

"Sure what do you need?" Katelynn said walking towards the door Cream was hiding behind.

"Ugh before you come in I look very different from when you saw me a little bit earlier."

"You can't look that-." Katelynn walked in and saw Cream's giant stomach and feeling her eyes almost pop out of her head.

"Do you think that you could help me pick up that camera? It has my babies' first video and I want to keep it but I can't reach it." Cream said shyly staring at her shoes.

"O-Of course Cream." She said quickly picking up the wand and taking out the chip from the back. "Here you go Cream 1 video of a bunnies' and kitsune's babies. Not a phrase you hear often is it Cream?" She said jokingly.

"No not really." Cream said smiling too.

"Cream?"

"Yes Katelynn?"

"How are you going to break this to the others? At this rate you're going to have your kids tomorrow or Sunday."

"I-I don't know Katelynn. I don't know." Cream started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Your mood swings are going to be much more erratic than most pregnancies and may last longer. Just realize that the mood swings will also stop being relative sooner than most women." Cream nods still sobbing. "I'll bring the others here. Sonic has recently regained consciousness and Tails is almost done with being tested so he could still be here."

"Th-Tha-nky-you Kate-l-l-l-lynn." Cream sobbed out.

Katelynn left the crying mother after putting her up on the bed with a box of soft tissues. She walked down the hallway towards room 190 hearing a sound like a drain being unplugged over and over and she shudders hoping that there was just someone playing with a drain in there and not other things.

_**AN**_

_So tell me what you thought and I will also accept criticism. I welcome it in fact it makes me a better author but I HATE THIS SILENCE! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Also on a less angry note tell em if you want an other chapter of this story or of 'True Love' Tell me that because if I hear nothing the next chapter will be what ever I want it to be. MUAH HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA_

_*Cough cough* Excuse me I have a little cold._


End file.
